Kimura Tengoku
Biography Kimura was born into the small but influential Tengoku clan in Konohagakure. She was orphaned at less than a year old once her father became and S-ranked missing ninja, killing her mother and clan while leaving the village. Upon being orphaned she was cared for by the Izumo clan until she became a genin. Upon becoming a genin she was placed on a team before surpassing them quickly. She trained with Kakashi Hatake for a short amount of time before she became jounin at the age of 15. She later became close friends with Yoroichi Izumo, heir of the clan that took care of her as a child. Personality Kimura appears to be stoic, calm, collected and relatively laid back. To people she is unfamiliar with she may come off as blunt and somewhat harsh. Despite this it has been shown she is very caring and sensitive to other's feelings. In the field she is level-headed and intelligent, making her the perfect team leader. She is known for not making rash decisions and having a calming effect on those around her. Some find she comes off as uncaring, even though she always has the best intentions for the team. While on missions it has also been noted that she takes many risks as long as they only endanger herself. The safety of her team is of upmost importance to her. Due to her traumatic past she has said that her team is like her family now. To her friends she is known to be very loyal and thoughtful. Kimura has an attitude that has been described as cool, matter of fact, and detached. She is also noted to have a very dry, entertaining sense of humor. It is also noted that she often smirks instead of smiling. She chooses her friends very carefully, only fully trusting a select few. Despite her guard, she is very personable and people often open up to her. Even though she is a vastly skilled kunoichi, Kimura rarely praises herself. Instead she focuses on her next goal and strives to become better. She enjoys praising others and is modest about her own abilities. She also has a strong sense of self and doesn't listen when people talk negatively about her. Another trait of hers is her way of living. She often stays up very late at night, making some believe she is insomniac. Appearance Kimura is a fairly tall, attractive kunoichi. She has long, black hair that falls down to her waist. At first she wears it in a braid with two loose sections on either side of her face with a forehead protector. After sometime her hair is worn in a ponytail tied at the end of her hair. The two sections in the front are still loose and framing her face, forehead protector pushing it back. This protector has long ties instead of shorter ones and is black instead of blue. Her eyes are a deep black color. Even though they are on the smaller side they are still noted to be attractive by many men in the village. Her normal outfit is a loose, navy top that ends right below her navel. Bindings are seen around her torso, allowing her outfit to stay relatively appropriate. She wears tight, black bermuda shorts with a binding around her upper right thigh and a pouch on top of it. A binding and pouch is also attached to her upper left arm. Black fishnet is worn on her lower left leg and lower right arm. Her shoes are the standard Konoha sandal. She has been noted to have an attractive slim, toned, body, although her upper body is on the smaller side. She has several tattoos as well. She bears her family crest (Circle with a horizontal line through the middle, on top half three lines came up, on bottom half one line ) on her inside left wrist, the tattoo only about an inch big. She also has 天国 (meaning heaven) on her upper right arm. It is also a sign that she is very loyal to her clan, despite the fact that all of the members in Konoha are deceased. The final tattoo she got is spiral with a line through the middle, signifying her loyalty to the Kiatru. After learning the Mysterious Peacock Method also known as Kujaku, her eyes have taken on a new, dark purple ring around the pupil of the eye. When she is using the jutsu the purple becomes a fluorescent violet and becomes the color of the iris until deactivated. Abilities Kimura is an extremely capable kunoichi, being one of the brightest of her age. She was often overshadowed by the other shinobi in the village, but once Akahoshi took interest in her many noticed her true talents. She is considered a legend after her impact on the 5th Shinobi War. She is renowned as one of the legendary Light Bearers. She is also able to perform the Mysterious Peacock Method, also known as Kujaku, which is a ninjutsu that many are not able to master. She has three chakra natures, water, earth, and fire. Out of the three fire is her strongest, as it is her affinity. Her primary fighting style is taijutsu and ninjutsu. She rarely uses genjutsu, as it is her weakness. Trivia * "Kimura" means dancing fire, referencing to her natural affinity and skill for the fire chakra nature. * Yoroichi Izumo, Kimura's best friend and fellow Light Bearer, and Kimura have the same over-all statistics by part II. * Kimura is one of the jounin shinobi who does not regularly wear a flak jacket. * Kimura is the youngest jounin to ever be given a squad in Konohagakure. * Her hobbies are taking walks, spending time with her friends, and drawing. * She wishes to fight Yoroichi Izumo, Akahoshi, Tsunade, and Gaara no Subaku. * Kimura's favorite foods are meat and any type of healthy food. Her least favorite is any type of sweet, excluding mitarashi dango. * Kimura's favorite phrase is "Free when I reach the Heavens, free when I'm on the earth." * Kimura has completed 92 missions in total: 6 D-rank, 15 C-rank, 57 B-rank, 12 A-rank, 2 S-rank.